Viewing Point
by Katsuhito Sage
Summary: Sweet vignette on Hiei and Botan's point of view on each other if they were asked a certain question. Fluffy, sorta but in character as possible. Title: Viewing Point


Sweet vignette on each other's point of view on each other. Fluffy, sorta but in character as possible. **Title: Viewing Point **

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Yuu Yuu Hakusho, or any of it's characters. I'm only borrowing them. They belong to Togashi Yoshihiro, Shueisha and their respective owners. So don't sue. 

Botan's thoughts: 

It's been my 4th day of my week long vacation in Ningenkai, and it's been most pleasurable. Genkai was kind enough to let me stay at her temple with Yukina, who is such a sweetie. Yukina is a great friend and it's fun to talk to her. I hate to admit that sometimes I'm a bit jealous of how she attracts peoples' attention and is unaware of it. When I attract attention, people always just stare at me like I'm a psycho from an insane asylum. Really, I'm not joking. 

Sometimes when I am outside accompanying Yukina on her daily walk, I feel as if I am being watched. It must be Hiei, but he is most likely not watching over me because he has better reasons to be perched hidden somewhere in the world of the ningens. He's very overprotective of Yukina, and sometimes it shocks me at the affection he shows towards her. Well…as affectionate as that Koorime can get, which if you ask me is a big effort on his part. 

Hiei should know of Kuwabara's courting of Yukina, the lovely ice maiden who is secretly his sister, it's entertaining to watch that goof Kuwa-chan attempts to impress the green haired girl. And so unsurprisingly, Hiei seems to pop out of no where claiming to be walking about when I know he's making sure that "oaf" isn't doing something like proposing to Yukina. The thought makes me laugh.

Although before I came to my room that Genkai offered me, Yukina asked me the most peculiar question.

What did I think of Hiei?

Odd isn't it? I mean I hardly know the headstrong man, but it's obvious he's been through a lot of hardships and suffered a great deal of pain. I wonder how he can still live through all that but then I remember he has Yukina to protect, and I believe he will probably not tell her that he is the long lost brother she seeks. But I have a hunch she already knows, call it woman's intuition. 

Okay, Botan back to the original question. 

What do I think of Hiei?

The thought of it makes me want to scream because…I don't know what I think of him! I mean he is really handsome and cute…and hott…wait a minute doesn't that all mean the same thing?! Hold on a second while I go scream. Just kidding, I don't need more stares then I already get for my antics. 

Ooh thought coming to me! (I know I'm a bit slow when it comes to describing someone like Hiei but I can't help it!) That bad boy attitude he sends off in waves is _very _alluring…not to mention he's dark and broody…okay so he doesn't really fit the "Dark, Tall and Broody" description 100% because of the "tall" part but two out of three is enough for me! 

"…uh…"

Did I just think that of _Hiei?! _

Someone call a ferrygirl I think I just died, and now my ghost is trying to make me think not so Botan-like thoughts! AH! Run everyone! Run!

Okay maybe I'm acting a little overdramatic…

All right I _am _acting like a drama queen, but I have good reason to.

I thought Hiei was totally, over the fence past the piggies (don't ask me where I got that part) and into the mud out of character for me!

Or is it?

Who am I really?

AH! I'm freaking myself out! I need to stop thinking like this.

Alright I will admit it to myself, Hiei is a _very _alluring bad boy who is _very H-O-T-T _hot. But I know that somewhere inside that cold heart of his there is a kind person. Well…a tolerable person.

I know it sounds weird but Hiei isn't an emotionless stone statue, because when he's around Yukina, it's all the evidence I need to prove it. 

Now it's time to sleep…

But now I have a problem…

I can't stop thinking of that spiky haired Koorime…

Ugh. It's going to be a long night.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^&&&&&&&&&&&&***************

(^^) !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HIEI&BOTAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

UM THIS ISN'T PART OF THE STORY BUT OH WELL!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

BREIF INTERMISSION (OKAY MAYBE NOT SO BREIF): 

__

Yusuke, Kurama, Kuwabara, Hiei, and Botan are lounging backstage in comfy large armchairs.

Yusuke: (gets comfortable) This is the life…no screeching girlfriend, no having to save the world from demons, and no homework…(exhales in happiness)

Kuwabara: Ditto.

Botan: (Who is watching a handheld TV secretly) Ooh he's so kawaii! (gets a dreamy look in her eyes)

Hiei: (raises eyebrow) Who's he?

Kurama: (nods) Yea what are you watching Botan?

Botan: (looks sideways, covering her TV screen and looks sly) You really wanna know?

All the guys nod their heads: Uh huh. (comes closer)

Botan: (breaths in deeply) …nunya…(whispers is quietly so they can't hear it well)

Guys: huh? (come even closer)

Botan: (blows them all away) NUNYA BIZZ-NEZZ!! (turns around)

Yusuke & Kuwabara: (unfazed and look excited) Ooh Are you watching porn?! (GIGGLE) 

Botan (who turns back around) & Hiei: (O.O!) What?!

Hiei: (turns to Botan and glares.) Are you watching porn Botan? …Without me?

Kurama: (eyes Hiei oddly) Um…weren't you supposed to say it excluding the "without me" part? 

Hiei: (grins sheepishly) : Oh yea…ARE YOU Botan?

Botan: Hey! I'm still here and I'm NOT watching porn! Yusuke and Kuwabara are just perverts. I'm watching something else…but you'll probably make fun of me!

Yusuke snatches the TV while Botan's explaining.

Yusuke: Ooh!

Botan: BAKA! GIVE THAT BACK!

Yusuke: Ooh…I wonder which one you were drooling over…(mock swoons in a high giggly voice) HEERO! OH HEERO! OR MAYBE DUO!! THAT BRAID IS SO LOVELY! (flutters eyelashes exaggeratedly) Ooor the ever so delectable silent gun man-TROWA?! OH MY THOSE EYES ARE SO *GORGEOUS* (faints fakely and falls to the floor) 

Kuwabara: (grabs the TV before Botan) (and screeches loudly) OH MY GAWD! QUATRE IS LIKE SOOO FRICKIN HOTT! (flops over on his armchair bringing his clasped hands to his chest and sighs) THOSE BIG BLUE GREEN EYES ARE SO, SO… (sighs dreamily and squawks) I can't even think of the right word! They just aren't good enough to fit his perfection! 

Botan: (fuming and turning red in the face, disappears) I'll be right back.

Hiei: (scowling darkly and visioning graphic gory scenes of how he'll kill a certain pair of idiots)

Kurama: where is she going?

Hiei: (shrugs but looks peeved for some reason.) Hn. (glares at Yusuke and Kuwabara) Bakas. 

Botan appears again grinning psychotically with her hands behind her back. 

Botan: (sounds sing song) Oooh Yuuusuke!!! Ooh KUWABARA!! (cackles insanely and pulls out a large scimitar.)

Yusuke: (mumbles to himself) Eh…she's been hanging around Hiei and Kurama too much…(grins sheepishly and laughs slowly in cowardice) Uh…Botan…we were only joking…well I was! 

Kuwabara: (screaming his head off) DON'T KILL ME PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I'M TOO BEAUTIFUL TO DIE!! 

Hiei, Kurama, Yusuke and Botan : …

Botan: (cackles again and fingers her scimitar) We-eell since you put it that way…(grins happily) YOU GET TO GO FIRST!

Kuwabara: (screeches like a girl and starts to run around in circles) AAAAAHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Botan: (walks beside him and taps his shoulder)

Kuwabara: (runs into a wall beside him and turns to see a grinning Botan towering over him) (squeaks) help?

Botan: heh heh…no one to help you carrot!

Kuwabara: YUUUKIIIINAAAA!!!

Yukina: (appears and looks disoriented for being there) Where am I? (sees Kuwabara) Hi Kuwa-san! (sits down in his armchair) ooh comfy.

Botan smirks then sees Yusuke trying to escape, she appears beside Yusuke and drags him over to a cowering Kuwabara.

Hiei: Botan…you forgot to put up the "please do not disturb while torturing" sign up.

Botan: (blinks) oh yea…

*PLEASE DO NOT DISTURB WHILE TORTURING* 

(screams of terror can be heard then all goes silent) 

Botan appears in front of large sign and looks innocently at Hiei, Kurama, and Yukina. 

Botan: What?

Hiei: (looks suspicious) What were you looking at?

Botan: (blushes) I was just watching…Gundam wing…

Yukina: (interrupts) Ooh! I love Quatre! He's so Kawaii!

Botan: nuh uh! Heero all the way!

Hiei: (scowls) Hn. 

Botan: (immediately attacks Hiei with a big bear hug and kisses his cheek) Ooh but I only like him cus he reminds me of you! The whole, silent and "I will kill you" thing. Don't worry! I think you're so much more hotter! (pinches cheek) and you're real!

Hiei: (faintly blushes) Hn. 

Botan: (giggles) And I love it when you go, 'Hn" when you're embarrassed!

INTERMISSION ENDED: BACK TO : **VIEWING POINT.**

EnJoY!

Hiei's thoughts: 

I care dearly for my sister Yukina, of course I do…

But the question she asked me on our walk together was out of the blue for me. Of course being me, I didn't answer and ignored the question completely. 

But now it's bugging me, nagging at what conscious I have. 

__

Flashback : 

Yukina seemed to look thoughtful as she looked at Hiei who only glanced back quizzically. 

"Hn?"

"What do you think of Botan?"

End Flashback. 

Why would I think of that overly hyper ferrygirl? 

I mean I have better things to do then waste my thoughts about her, I could be sleeping in my favorite tree!

Or making sure that stupid big oaf Kuwabara stays away from my sister! He needs to be put on a restriction dammit! Or I'll make sure my kokryuu burns him to hell!! 

Then that lousy questions comes back to haunt me.

What do I think of that blue haired ferrygirl? 

She's obnoxious, loud, giggly, tall, busty, and pretty.

"…"

Baka ningens, they're starting to get to me. I'm starting to soften…even though she is beautiful and I am too arrogant to admit that…to anyone other than myself. 

I believe a long walk through a forest in Makai would tide me over this ludicrous attraction.

Thoughts of that dumb Reiki woman better not get in my way…or I'll slice them with my katana.

Yea right, my humor is starting to confuse me.

A long walk…that's what I need. 

Yeah…not about that cheerful diety. 

Author's note: Well what do you people think? Hope you like! I love Hiei and Botan Romance! It's so kawaii! 


End file.
